


"He doesn't speak Korean."

by chimsbulge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: In which Jaehyun thought Yuta couldn't speak Korean, only Japanese, but boy was Jaehyun wrong.





	"He doesn't speak Korean."

It all happened one Monday morning when Jaehyun was heading to his 8AM Japanese class. As he sat in the class, he noticed the hottest yet, prettiest boy he’d ever seen in his life. The boy has fluffy, curly hair and he sat in the front row, tapping his foot. The boy was definitely not Korean, possibly Japanese himself. Jaehyun continued to stare at the boy until his teacher walked in.

“Class we have a new student, Nakamato Yuta, treat him with respect." The teacher said in Japanese. So the boy was Japanese, hmm Yuta definetly fit him. 

After the class ended and Jaehyun headed to his next class for the day, he was met with Taeyong and Taeyong's boyfriend who everyone called Ten because no one except for Ten himself and Taeyong, could pronouce his actual name. 

"You seem happy, what's wrong with you?" Taeyong asked Jaehyun sat down next to him and Ten. 

"There's this really hot boy in my Japanese class and let me tell you, I'd do some fucked up things to him along with letting him do some stuff to me." Jaehyun said. 

"Is that him?" Ten asked looking over towards the door. Jaehyun looked over his shoulder and saw Yuta standing by the door with Johnny. 

"Yeah that's him." Jaehyun said looking back at the two. 

"And you don't care that you just said that!?" Ten asked. 

"No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't speak Korean." Jaehyun said with a shrug. 

"Hey guys, this is Yuta." Johnny said as he walked over to the trio. 

"Hello I'm Ten and this is my boyfriend Taeyong." 

"And I'm Jaehyun." 

Yuta stared at them before nodding and bowing. "I'm Yuta." 

"Yuta doesn't speak much Korean, he just knows the basics." Johnny said. "So please don't talk too fast to him or say anything that isn't the basics." 

Jaehyun smirked as he looked at Ten and Taeyong. 

"How long have you been in Seoul?" Ten asked looking at Yuta. Yuta raised an eyebrow before looking at Johnny. Johnny repeated what Ten said in Japanese before Yuta nodded and looked at Ten. 

"A week." Yuta answered in Japanese. 

"Um?" Ten asked looking at Johnny. 

"He said a week." Jaehyun said. 

"Hmm guess that Japanese class is paying off for you." Johnny said. As the class started, Jaehyun watched Yuta. Yuta struggled some with understanding what was going on so he had to keep asking Johnny to translate for him. Jaehyun was slightly annoyed with it because he could help Yuta just as well as Johnny could, at least he thinks he could. 

* * *

 

"He is so hot but cute at the same time." Jaehyun said as he and Taeyong got in the elevator. They were heading to the Univeristy's dance studio to get Ten. "Like the more I look at him the hotter he gets but also the cuter he gets." 

Taeyong chuckled. "Are you really that in love with Johnny's man?" 

"Johnny's man?" Jaehyun asked as they stepped out of the elevator. "When did they start dating?" 

"I don't know for sure if they're dating but it kind of seems like it." Taeyong shrugged. 

"Well if they are, I might just have to steal him." Jaehyun said as they walked into the studio. Jaehyun nearly choking as he saw Yuta dancing with Ten and everyone else in the room. "Oh my god." 

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Ten said Yuta joined the dance team." Taeyong said as Ten and Yuta headed over to them. 

"Do you realize how much I want to fuck him against one of these mirrors now?" Jaehyun asked. "That just made him a thousand times hotter." 

"Jae! He's literally walking over here." Taeyong said as they stopped in front of him. 

"He doesn't speak Korean, like Johnny said." Jaehyun said. Taeyong shook his head before pecking Ten's lips. 

"Hi Yuta." Taeyong said. Yuta waved before looking at Jaehyun. 

"Hello." Jaehyun said in Japanese to Yuta. 

"Hi." Yuta smiled, speaking in Japanese. 

"Yuta here is an amazing dancer." Ten said nudging Yuta's shoulder. Yuta smiled, probably understanding none of that. 

"Hey guys." Johnny said walking in and over to them, Jaehyun held back the urge to roll his eyes. Johnny smiled at Yuta before looking at Ten, Taeyong and Jaehyun. 

"What are you three doing?" Johnny asked. 

"Jae and me came to get Ten, so we could go out to eat." Taeyong said as he wrapped an arm around Ten's shoulder. "You two wanna come with us?" 

Great, Jaehyun thought, now I get to be a fifth wheel. 

"Sure!" Johnny smiled before looking at Yuta and repeating it back to him in Japanese. Yuta nodded seconds later. 

After they left the University, they headed to the closest resturant. When they sat down, Ten and Taeyong sat on one side of the booth, cuddled up to each other while Jaehyun said on the other side of the booth against the window. To Jaehyun's surprise, Yuta slid in next to him while Johnny pulled a chair up and sat at the edge of the table. Jaehyun figured, Johnny would've sat next to Yuta or asked Jaehyun to move so that he and Yuta could share the booth and Jaehyun would have to sit in the chair at the edge of the table. 

Jaehyun sat quietly, looking at the menu, he hadn't even realized the waiter had showed up and was asking them what they wanted to drink and if they were ready to order. 

"Jae." Taeyong's voice knocked Jaehyun back to reality. 

"Hmm?" Jaehyun asked looking up and seeing the waiter. "Oh, sorry." 

"No problem, what can I get you?" The waiter asked. 

"Uh water and uh." Jaehyun looked back at the menu before naming off the first thing he saw before handing his menu to the waiter. 

"What were you thinking about?" Ten asked. 

"Them." Jaehyun whispered before motioning to Johnny and Yuta. Jaehyun would admit it angered Jaehyun with how close those two had gotten in the few days that Yuta had been at the University. If you asked Jaehyun, he thought he was just as good as Johnny was at things. Like Johnny, Jaehyun was good looking, tall, could speak Japanese. But then again, maybe he just wasn't Yuta's type. Jaehyun sighed before looking up and seeing Ten, Taeyong, Johnny and Yuta were all looking at him.

"What?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaehyun said before looking out the window. Jaehyun knew deep down, Ten and Taeyong were going to question him about it later. 

Unannounced to Jaehyun, Yuta watched Jaehyun worriedly. 

* * *

 

Two nights after the five of them went out to eat, Johnny decided to have a small party with just their friends at his dorm. When Jaehyun arrived with Ten and Taeyong, Jungwoo and his boyfriend Yukhei were already there along with Dongyoung, Mark, Taeil, Donghyuck, Sicheng and Yuta. Yuta was attached to Johnny's hip and it once again pissed Jaehyun off. Jaehyun wouldn't admit it before but now he will admit it, he has feelings for Yuta, feelings that are more than just wanting to fuck Yuta. But it was obvious to Jaehyun that he stood no chance at dating Yuta. Jaehyun grabbed a drink of whatever Johnny had made before downing multiple glasses of it. 

"You better slow down before you start puking your brains out and be careful before they notice you're glaring holes through them." Yukhei said as he walked into the kitchen and stood next to Jaehyun, who was leaning over the counter, glaring at Johnny who had his arm around Yuta. 

"Yuk, what would you do if Jungwoo wasn't your boyfriend but you had feelings for him and he was always around another guy?" Jaehyun asked turning and looking at Yukhei. 

"I'd probably tell him, I don't know. Why?" Yukhei asked. 

"Because it's really fucking hard to not glare holes through Johnny while he holds the guy I want next to him and is always with him." Jaehyun said, letting the alchol talk. 

"You like Yuta?" Yukhei asked. 

"Yep but as you can see, him and Johnny are attached at the hip and it's frustrating." Jaehyun said. 

"Wait is Yuta the guy you talked about fucking?" Yukhei asked. "Jungwoo said he heard you say something." 

"I said I would gladly fuck Yuta against the mirrors in the dance studio but I've said other things but it's really frustrating when I want to date him but I can't!" Jaehyun said before he felt himself start to get dizzy. 

"Jae? You okay?" Yukhei asked as he looked at Jaehyun. Jaehyun shoved past him and ran to the nearest bathroom. 

* * *

 

"Where's Jae? We were just about to play some games." Johnny said. 

"We were talking and then he ran to the bathroom." Yukhei said. "I think he's throwing up." 

"Come on, let's get our son." Ten said as he stood up and grabbed Taeyong's hand.

"Don't go to the bathroom in my room, Yuta is in that one." Johnny called as they walked upstairs. 

"Okay." Ten yelled back as he and Taeyong walked up to the bathroom in the hallway, as Ten raised his hand to knock he heard two voices talking. One being Jaehyun's and the other voice surprisingly belonging to...... Yuta. 

* * *

 

As Yuta headed back from the bathroom, he passed the bathroom in the hallway, hearing Jaehyun throwing up. Yuta knew it was Jaehyun because he had heard what Yukhei and Jaehyun were talking about in the kitchen. Yuta had honestly heard everything since he first came to the University, he knew everything Jaehyun was saying because Johnny either told him or he had just known exactly what Jaehyun said. Yuta had honestly been shocked that Jaehyun had felt that way about him but he was even more shocked that Jaehyun really thought Yuta was dating Johnny. 

Yuta had gained enough courage to open the bathroom door and walk in. 

"Taeyongie, Tennie, I fucked up." Jaehyun mumbled, he was laying his head on the toilet seat, facing away from Yuta. 

"It's Yuta." Yuta replied in Japanese, only because he knew Jaehyun could speak Japanese, which he found very sexy. 

"Oh shit." Jaehyun said as he picked his head up and looking at Yuta. "W-What are you doing in here?" 

"I heard you getting sick, I figured I should check up on you." Yuta said. 

"Oh, thanks." Jaehyun said as he slowly stood up. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Yuta said before he walked to the door. Yuta decided if he should tell Jaehyun, the why not do it now. "Oh and Jaehyun." 

"Yeah?" Jaehyun asked, looking at Yuta. 

"I wouldn't mind you fucking me against the mirrors in the dance studio." Yuta said in Korean causing Jaehyun's jaw to drop. 

"You knew this whole time!?" Jaehyun exclaimed. 

"Yeah, pretty much." Yuta said as he leaned against the door. "And by the way, I'm not dating Johnny.”

"I would kiss you but I just hurled so I'm not going to do that." Jaehyun said.

"Who said you could kiss me?" Yuta asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jaehyun's face turned bright red as he realized what he had said. "I uh, I shouldn't have, I thought." 

"I'm joking relax." Yuta said as he grabbed the front of Jaehyun's shirt and pulled him over to him, leaning up and pressing his lips against Jaehyun's. Jaehyun moved his hands to Yuta's waist before pressing his body against Yuta's. 

"STOP MAKING OUT IN MY BATHROOM YOU KINKY FUCKS!" Johnny screamed causing them to pull away from each other. All of the guys were standing by the bathroom entrance watching. 

Jaehyun shook his head and hide his face in Yuta's shoulder. 

"Johnny can we borrow your guest room?" Yuta asked causing Jaehyun to blush while the others jaws dropped. 

"You are not fucking in my dorm!" Johnny yelled. 

"No you idiot, Jaehyun is sick, I was going to lay down with him." Yuta said rolling his eyes. 

"Phew okay, yeah sure." Johnny said. "We'll be downstairs." 

Yuta nodded and picked Jaehyun up, carrying him to the guest room. 

"Yuta, I'm okay now." Jaehyun said as Yuta laid him on the bed and closed the door, locking it. 

"I know, that was just a lie." Yuta said as he unbuttoned his shirt  before taking it off and climbing on top of Jaehyun. "So be quiet." 

Jaehyun gulped as Yuta started to kiss and suck on Jaehyun's neck and collarbones. 

"Um Yuta." Jaehyun whispered. 

"Hmm?" Yuta asked, looking at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun blushed as he looked at Yuta. "Um as much as I want to do this, I think we should wait until I'm fully sober because I have a good feeling I might puke again." 

Yuta chuckled and nodded before laying down next to Jaehyun and pulling Jaehyun into his chest. "Then just go to sleep baby." 

Being called that made Jaehyun's race but nonetheless he closed his eyes and fell asleep in Yuta's arms. 

 


End file.
